


Мать

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Body Horror, Darkspawn, Gen, Memories, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Лишившись Песни, она вспоминает...
Kudos: 1





	Мать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706221) by [zinjadu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu). 



Песнь... Она так скучает по Песне. Без неё она тоскует, чувствует себя опустошённой. Песня наполняла её, делала её цельной и настоящей, и тогда не существовало никакой боли. Теперь всё её тело болит, словно вывернутое наизнанку. Она так огромна, что не может сдвинуться с места. Вокруг плещется вода, и лишь прохладные волны, омывающие щупальца, дарят единственное утешение.

Лишившись Песни, она вспоминает...

_Пальцы скребут по земле, рука с гнилой кожей хватает её за лодыжку, тащит, тащит, тащит в темноту, крик рвётся из горла, кашель. Дым жжёт лёгкие, ест глаза, мир вокруг горит, рядом плач — плач ребёнка, в ночи громко звучит слово — она была той, что значит это слово..._

— Мать, — произносит её первенец, и воспоминания исчезают рывком, словно содранная с мертвеца кожа.

— Найди этого _Стража_ и позаботься о нём, — шипит она сквозь зубы. 

Первенец почтительно склоняется перед своей матерью, обещая исполнить приказ. 

Стражи раздражают. Был здесь один, старый, шнырял вокруг. Теперь шныряет другой, помоложе... Посвежее. Стражи... Она чует их, почти как своих детей. Мелкие твари, роящиеся над землей, расхаживающие по поверхности. 

Они не её дети.

Ей дети поют ей, потому что не могут отыскать Песнь, потому что Песнь у неё _отняли_. _Он_ отнял. Отец, как он назвал себя, вырвавший её из омута чарующей сладкой музыки...

_Темнота вокруг, больно лежать на камне, когти скребут по телу, она чувствует их внутри себя, вокруг, над собой. Их слизь на коже, в рот заталкивают мясо или что похуже. Ей тело исторгает это снова и снова, пока в один день она не набрасывается на пищу, глотает всё больше и больше, пока её кожа не начинает лопаться и расползаться, как если бы они кромсали и рвали её. Пока она не изменилась..._

Тишина давит и оглушает. Размышления — бремя, и она не хочет его нести. Она хочет снова слышать Песнь, снова погрузиться в поток исступлённого восторга. Песнь завораживала её, пока она производила на свет своих детей, пока они ползали по её телу, чтобы припасть к сосцам и набраться сил. 

Теперь её терзает боль, и она кричит на своих детей, потому что не может прекратить её, отбрасывает их прочь, приказывает уничтожить её врага.

Она злобно смеется, чувствуя, как умирает Отец. Но затем перед ней предстаёт кроха-Страж, совсем малютка. Так просто раздавить, обвить щупальцем и сдавить, пока не _лопнет_. Она вопит, хлещёт и бьёт, но кроха-Страж хитро и ловко бьёт в ответ. Она видит чужое лицо, взгляд, направленный на её горло. Видит, как кривится рот, когда Страж хватает что-то, обвитое вокруг её шеи. Побрякушку...

_— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он, протягивая ей ожерелье._

_Простое — всего лишь бусина на пеньковой верёвочке — но пленяющее своей безыскусностью. Быть может, он не самый богатый человек в округе, но точно самый добрый._

_— Очень, — говорит она, и это чистая правда. — У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок._

_Его глаза сияют в предвкушении, она кладёт его руки себе на живот и он радостно вскрикивает._

_— Я стану отцом! А ты станешь матерью!_

_— Да, — отвечает она, и по телу пробегают мурашки от восторга, — матерью..._

Страж вонзает кинжал в её грудь, наружу рвётся крик, но захлёбывается в потоке крови. Падая, булькая, умирая, она мечтает вновь услышать Песню. В последний раз. Песню, которая заставит её забыть.


End file.
